Sunshine is one word not two
by sparklyscarredho
Summary: Bella Swan,17, leaves Forks for the sunshine state of Florida. At her new high school in Jacksonville Bella meets the typical all american quarterback who is Edward Cullen,17. Does Bella fall for Edwards games or will she pick her new bestfriend Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

1.

God is great, Beer is good, and Boyfriends are sleezy.

_"Nothing hurts more than realizing he meant everything to you, but you meant nothing to him..."- Unknown_

* * *

><p>It was going to be hard leaving forks. I had lived here most of my life and just couldn't imagine being away from it. I was going to miss living here. All my friends were here, my boyfriend was here, my whole life was here. This sucked... bad.<p>

But my dad Charlie got remarried and I owed it to him to spend some time with his new wife. Her name is Alyssa. She's pretty, very smart and loved my dad a lot. I really couldn't hate her much because she made Charlie happy and could cook for him. At least he was in good hands.

"All right Bells, do you have everything you need," Charlie asked. Even though I was leaving tomorrow, Charlie was being his usual paranoid self.

"Yeah dad. Everything is set," I answered.

"I mean it. You have your phone, money, clothes… everything is packed."

"Yes dad."

Tomorrow I was leaving for Jacksonville, Florida to stay with my mom. I hadn't seen her in almost a year and I missed her like crazy. She was also remarried. To a guy named Phil. I liked Phil the way I like Alyssa, he was smart, funny and really cared about my mom. So I had nothing to worry about with her either.

"So what's for dinner," I asked.

"Well I was thinking we could do a cook out. Since you are leaving tomorrow I thought we could do a little going away party. Ya know… like the old days," Charlie replied.

"Okay. Yeah that would be cool."

Grrrr. How I dreaded parties. Especially the whole socialization, dancing part of them. They just weren't my style. I mean, you have the girls who like to shop and gossip all the time and then you have the girls who are quiet and try to blend in with the others. I fall into the last category.

I mean I have friends; it's just that I don't always like to be with them twenty four seven. To me that just gets annoying. And gossip... thats just rediculous in my opinion.

"You could invite Mike if you would like," Charlie said.

Mike. That was another thing I was going to miss about Forks. My boyfriend of a year and a half Mike Newton.

When I first moved to Forks, my motto was to stay under the radar and focus on my studies. That didn't go very well. It was like the school was a circus and I was the act everyone had been waiting for. It was terrible. Being the new girl on the block and the center of attention just made me want to curl in a corner and hide. Period.

Towards the end of that school year something in me changed though. I saw Mike as a completely new person. He wasn't just one of the other guys who always hit on me and I liked as a friend, I actually like, liked him. He was nice and cute and funny. We just clicked.

So when he asked me out for what seemed the hundredth time I finally said yes. He was so happy the whole school heard about it in two seconds flat. That part wasnt something I looked forward too. I can still remember our first date ever.

He picked me up from my house at five o'clock on Friday, June 16th. We drove to Seattle for dinner, typical, and went to see a movie. When the movie finished we drove back into town and went to La Push beach. We walked the beach for almost an hour under the full moon before he dropped me off at home. It had to have been the corniest date of my life, but it was really sweet.

Now I had to leave it all behind me. I was going to miss Charlie and Alyssa, Mike, Angela, Jessica, Tyler, Eric… everybody!

* * *

><p>The smell of hamburgers and hot dogs was fresh in the air. Alyssa had taken it upon herself to set up tables and picnic benches up all in the back yard. There had to be about a dozen glowing lights streamed up everywhere and everybody from Forks had decided to show up to my going away party.<p>

I hadn't realized I was this popular. But being the cheif's daughter I guess you are big news. It was only now eight and I wanted to go to bed. I had an early flight in the morning, thanks to the different time zones, and needed all the sleep I could get. Mike wasn't even here yet.

"How you doing kid,' Charlie asked me from my spot by his grill.

"Not bad. Just tired ya know. It's going to be a long flight to Florida," I replied.

"It's not that bad. And knowing you, you will probably sleep or read half the way there."

I nodded because I knew it was true. "Yeah, but still. The time difference is going to be the thing to kill me."

Charlie chuckled at that. "That's my Bells. Always the drama queen."

He knew how much I hated drama, which is why I think he likes call me that every chance he gets.

"Now now Charlie. We don't want to put Bella in a bad mood before she leaves," Alyssa said coming to my rescue.

"Thank you," I muttered under my breath.

"I wasn't trying to put her in a bad mood, honey. I was simply just trying to get her to enjoy a party for once," Charlie defended.

I laughed under my breath at that one. Another reason to like Alyssa, she had a way of making things around her light and casual. I took a sip of my coke as a way to hide my laughter.

"Oh Charlie, come dance with me! You know how I love this song," Alyssa cooed and laughed at the same time.

Charlie gave a slight glare at the dance floor. He hated dancing as much as I did, but reluctantly went with her to the dance floor in the middle of the yard. She was the only one that man would ever dance for in his life.

Watching Charlie dance was like watching a trucker doing ballet. He kept tripping over his feet like he was intoxicated but kept smiling at Alyssa as they jumped and kicked and turned to Cotton Eye Joe.

I turned away from the dance floor giving my eyes a break to go look for Mike.

It was really strange that he hadn't shown up to say good bye to me. I called and texted him several times to see where he was but every time I called I always got his voice mail.

"Let's see if the tenth time is the charm…," I mumbled to myself.

I pulled out my phone and dialed to familiar digits of Mike's number. I held it to my ear and waited. One tone…. Two tone…. Three tone…

"_Hey you've reached Mike Newton. I'm obviously not answering my phone so leave a message and I may call you back... beep" _

"Hey Mike its Bella, your 'girlfriend'. I'm calling you again to see where you are. Call me back when you get a chance or don't bother calling me at all again. Bye," I said rudely into the phone.

Why couldn't this guy not call me back? He always called me back. But then again he used to answer my phone calls too but apparently that's stopped as well.

"When I get a hold of you Mike Newton..." I grumbled to myself. But just when I was going to give up my looking, I noticed some movement in the trees. I walked forward a little to get a little look and what I saw wasn't a fluffy bunny.

"Mike, is that you," I gasped addressing the empty darkness.

It had to be Mike. No one else in Forks had that blond of hair or height.

"Hey, Bella. W-What are you doing here," Mike asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Umm its kind of my party. Where have you been I've been looking everywhere for you. Haven't you gotten my calls or texts?"

"Uh no. My phone is off so I haven't checked it yet."

"Oh." He was lying and he knew I knew it too.

"Mike, baby, where are you we haven't finished our game yet," a voice in the darkness giggled.

"Who is that," I asked. But I knew who it was even before I saw her. It was Jessica Stanley. One of my best friends, and here she was walking out of the trees in only her bra and shorts.

"What the hell is going on here," I shouted.

"Now Bella I can totally explain this," Mike said with his arms out in front of him ready to defend himself.

I was so pissed I'm sure smoke came out of my ears. "Really. You think you can explain this," I spat pointing between both their half naked bodies.

I turned and stomped away from them. Not did I just get cheated on by my boyfriend but he seduced one of my best friends. I could hear Mike foot steps behind me pounding into the dirt as he ran after me.

"Bella please let me explain," Mike pleaded. "She came on to me. She was drunk and came after me! I tried to put her off but I couldn't. She just started stripping…" his voice trailed off as if remebering every single detail of what happened in the past twenty minutes.

"You're pathetic," I spat. "You're a two faced back stabbing cheating little bastard and it's OVER! I effin lost my virginity to you right before I leave to tell you how much I was going to miss you, and cared. But no, the next thing I know you're fucking my friend in the trees! I never want to see your ugly face ever again do you hear me! You can not fix this one Mike."

I turned to go back to the party when I saw everybody looking at us. Slowly I took a step bacckward and looked back at Mike, tears forming in the back of my eyes, and sprinted to the back door. I had never been so embarassed in my life and I didn't stop until I reached my room and slammed the door before I let my tears go. The last thing I remember was thinking about how happy that I was going to Florida in the morning, before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Beep... Beep...Beep... SMACK!<em>

I rolled over to look at the alarm clock on the table by my bed. The clock read 6:30. My head was pounding from last night and it took me a few moments to figure out why. Then it hit me like bag of bricks.

_Mike cheated on me and with Jessica of all people..._ I thought to myself. God I was stupid if i believed they wouldnt hook up soon or later. I yawned and stretched in my bed trying hard not to go back to sleep.

Today was the day that I would be leaving Forks for Jacksonville. With the events of last night, it wouldn't be hard to say good-bye anymore. At that moment my phone began to vibrate. I reached for it on the bed side table and peered at the screen. I had seven text messages from Mike and three missed calls. Bastard. _...Knock...knock..._

"Hey Bells, time to get a move on. Your plane leaves in two hours and we still have to drive to the airport," Charlie called through my door.

Slowly I pulled back my covers and made my way to the bathroom. I shut the door and turned the shower on. The water was hot and I stood there for a good ten minutes letting it soak in before scrumbing myself twice. A good twenty minutes went by before I finally wrapped myself in a towel, unfogged the mirror with my hand and brushed my teeth.

Once back in my room I took a look at the clothes I had laid out for today. A pair of ratty old shorts, a plaid flannel shirt, and old sneakers. It wasnt the most glamourous thing I owned but it was comfortable. I'll be damned if I'm going to sit on a plane for hours and not be comfortable.

An hour later I was packed and ready to go. The car ride up to the air port was a quiet one. Something about Charlie that I loved, his good-byes were never too heartfelt or gooey. But for me, I was still pissed at Mike and Jessica that it wasnt a real good idea for me to talk anyways. I had deleted his messages that morning because it made me angry all over again to just see his name.

Security took forever to get through. It seems I had metal all over my body and the guard had to use the metal detector all over me. Charlie wasn't very happy about that one and almost took the guys head off. But once I got Charlie calmed down we made our way outside the terminal. We sat down and he waited with me till I had to board the train.

"Thanks dad... for everything," I said.

"No problem Bella. I'm really going to miss you kid. And so is Alyssa," Charlie replied.

"I'm going to miss you guys too. Tell Alyssa that I said bye and good luck."

Charlie chuckled. "Always the jokes."

We sat in silence after that. Time seemed to tick by slowly. Like someone was purposely dragging this good-bye out to torture me. Finally an attendant with long brown hair came out to tell us it was time to board the plane. I stood up and so did Charlie.

"Bye Bella. Have fun and tell your mom I say hello," Charlie said hugging me tight.

"I will dad, and I'll make sure to write or e-mail you guys as much as possible," I replied.

"I love you, Bells."

"Love you too dad."

We broke away from the hug and I got in line to give the woman my ticket. I waved good-bye to Charlie before heading into the tunnel to board the plane. From then on my life had officialy changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! So this isn't the first fanfiction I have written but it isnt the last either.<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will update as soon as I can. I start school Monday so it may be after that.**

**Review and tell me what ya'll think:)**

**hearts**


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Touchdown!

_"Winning isn't everything, it's the only thing".- Vince Lombardi_

EPOV

* * *

><p>I looked at the clock on my dash board. It read 6:30 am. This was way too early to be going to football practice. But when you are starting your senior year, are the quarterback, and have scouts looking at you, it's quite necessary.<p>

I pulled up to my friend James's house and laid on the horn. Coach said not to be late, but we were already running five minutes late. James had a tendency to be late at everything. But with my OCD problem, his and my ass were going to on time.

James poked his head out the front door and yelled, "Dude what the heck! It's 6 effin 30. Practice doesn't start till seven!"

"Yeah I know. And we are going to be late because you just woke up. Now hurry up and change," I retorted and laid on the horn again.

He slammed the door close and five minutes later walked out in a Nike t-shirt, basketball shorts and his duffle swung over his shoulder. There was an angry glare on his face.

"Dude I'm going to kill you later," said James.

"Sure you will," I replied.

The drive to the field was long and miserable. James kept on messing with my stereo. We finally decided on no radio because my temper was staarting and that is no good way to begin a morning with me.

We arrived at the field fifteen minutes later. The clock on the dash read 7:02. We were two minutes late and I was pissed. And I drove forty miles over the speed limit. Again, I'm Edward Cullen and I can get away with shit like that. My mom is a doctor and my dad owns several different companies in New York, Chicago, Florida, and California and signs a lot of people's checks. So no one really cares what we do or how we drive in the town .

"Cullen, Hastings get your asses out here now," Coach boomed as I put my Hummer in parked and marched over to the locker room outside the field. James was right at my heels. I threw my padding on, put the jersey over it and laced up my cleats.

The sun was just coming up over the horizon when I marched out onto the field. It was supposed to get to almost a hundred degrees today. Just my luck. Plis practice was scheduled for an extra hour today.

"Alright," Coched boomed."We are going to start of with conditioning after that more conditioning and after that... we will run some of the new plays for the up coming kick off game next Friday. Its not summer no more ladies, lets move!"

Practice was grueling. I think I ran about eight miles and god knows how many updowns we did. By noon everyone was baking and covered in sweat. A dirty looker room shower never looked so good in my whole life.

When practiced finished at one o'clock it was straight to the Hummer(the locker rooms were locked). I ended up having to give James another ride to his house and then it was off to my house. My muscles hurt like crazy and all I needed was a rediculously hot shower.

Our drive way led up a hill to a huge mansion. It was big and spacy but for any other person it was "too much". Not for the Cullens though. Our moto was the bigger the better. I pulled into the garage right next to my father's black Mercedes. I passed through the kitchen on my way up the stairs and could smell my mother cooking everyones lunch. We had one rule in the house and that was that everyone had to be home for lunch so we had our daily family time.

I opened my bedroom door, threw my bag on the dest by the french doors-that led to a blacony- and walked to the bathroom. I turned the shower to the highest it could go and striped down. The water was scalding my body but felt insanly good. I let the jets on the wall massage my body for ten minutes before srubing my body. After exactly thirty minutes I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist.

I threw on a pair of clean boxers and sweats and walked down the stairs, into the kitchen. Mom always made the best lunches known to man kind. Today happen to be smoked turkey sandwiches with letucce, tomatoe, bacon and the Cullens "special sauce"- as we called it- with pasta salad.

"Smells amazing," I said to my mother while grabbing a coke.

"Thanks you. Your father should be here any second," mom said.

"OK. Where are Emmet and Jasper though?"

"They went to the store for me to get some things for dinner."

"Whats for dinner?"

" It's a surprise so stop asking so many questions and sit down. God you are just like your father sometimes."

I chuckeled and took a seat at the kitchen island before she went into a full rant. In mid bite, Carlisle walked in wearing his glasses, with a stressed look on his face. He kissed Esme and took a seat next to me.

"How was practice," Carlisle asked.

"Alrighgt. Coach is busting my ass though," I replied.

"Watch your mouth. Oh sweetheart, the boys called and said they would be a little late."

"They better hurry up," replied Esme.

We sat in uder silence for a few minutes. Things were always so tense around here. Everyone in the family knew that once mom and dad were in their own thoughts and in the zone to not talk to them and to keep a distance. It's the way this family works. Not a moment too soon either, Jasper and Emmet barged through the door with arms full of bags.

"We got everything for dinner. Now can we PLEASE eat," complained Emmet.

"Stop your whinning," replied mom. She reached behind her and grabbed the plates behind her and handed them to Jasper and Emmet as they sat down next to me.

"So, what did we miss," asked Emmet, his mouth full of sandwich.

"Nothing much. But why weren't you at practice today," I asked.

"Becuase I quit. Its not my style. Besides we all know that I will be taking over Cullen Inc. soon enough. So why a football scholarship."

"You did what," Carlisle asked almost choking. "You never said you were going to quit. I would at least have liked to know. I havent forked over all that money for my health. And who told you, you were getting the company? Jasper at least has more experience in it than you do. Even Edward knows more than you."

"Are you serious? But dad come on! I have been to that stupid office more times in my life than should be allowed. I even hepled bring in those profits that one year remeber? And what have they dont... nothing."

"At least they are responible and havent been slap ass drunk before. Jasper is always at the company meetings and has better grades than you have ever had And Edward... well thats different."

"Thats not fair! I had to give up alot because of you. Like lots of studing hours for football because thats what you wanted! Plus Jaz is older than me and we all know you favor him the most, right Edward?"

"I'm not getting into this again,"I mumbled.

"Enough of this Emmet. I have a lot of things on my mind and will not tolerate your childish behavior. Until you decide to mature and make better decisions you wont have anything to do with the family buiness. End of discussion."

Emmet slamed his sandwich on his plate and marched into the garage. A few seconds later I heard the reeve of my hummer and Emmet was gone. I looked up and saw Esme's pissed off expression that happens very rarely. _Things didnt go as planned_, was what her expression was saying.

"That was awkward,"I blurted without thinking.

"You can leave too," my oh-so wonderful father spat. I lept up from my seat, took the plate to the sink, and walked away without another word. On the way up the stairs I heard Esme yell "You are going to be the reason to tear this family apart and us to never see our damn grandchildren. Fix this Carlisle." And then she was gone

* * *

><p>As seven-thirty rolled around I was making my way down the stairs twords the garage. Esme had went back to the hospitol to finish her shift at the hospitol and Carlisle was in his study doing who knows what. The house was eerily quiet. After Emmet left Jasper went after him to cool him off. Carlisle and Esme had a huge blowout that left both of them in bad moods. I had one last thing todo before I left though. I rounded the corner and knocked on Carlisle's study doors.<p>

"What,"he called.

"Can I come in," I asked.

"Yeah."

I opened the doors alittle and poked my head in. "I should be back by midnight or later. You dont have to wait up on me."

"Where are you going?"

"A party obviously."

"Well obviously you cant go."

"Well obviously I am and will see you at midnight or later. Bye."

I closed the doors and made a my way to the garage. I chose the black Mercedes at the end and climbed in. It was super comfortable and had that new car smell. I turned the key in the ignition and reved the engine. I sped out of the drive way and on to the highway. Fifteen minutes later I pulled into the Gaines's drive way.

It really wasnt a drive way. More like a huge stretch of lawn. I pulled up next to some rednecks truck on steriods. I marched up the lawn to the back of the house where the fun is at. Mark Gaines always threw a huge beginning of the year party, especialy when his parents were on vacation. I got alot of high-fives on my way to the table of drinks and sorts.

Everybody from school was there. Even the freshmeats were here looking awkward or trying to act cool. I grabbed a beer from one of the coolers and walked over to where my brothers and guys from football were at.

"... So then he tells me I'm like stupid or something. Like what the hell," Emmet was saying recalling his and dads fight from earlier.

"Well you were being a cry baby retard," I interjected.

"Shut the fuck up. You kept quiet the whole time you loser."

I held my hands up in surrender. I wasnt going to fight him on this. The beers flowed all night. The women got hotter and so did their pick up lines. Too bad they all had to much botox and fake tans for my taste. I did end up makeing out with one of the cheerleaders but she asked if it meant we were going out after and I droped her flat on her ass.

"What ever to simple girls who just wanted a quick fuck and then they leave without another word,"I complained while taking a sip of my fifth beer. I was starting to get alittle tipsy.

"Your telling me," my friend Mike said.

"Well fellas you wont have to wait any longer,"this kid Conner said.

"What do you mean," I asked.

He pointed to across the dance floor on the opposit side of the lawn. All I saw was Jacob Black who is and always be the most annoying person on this planet.

"If you are talking about Black over there then you're fucking retarded," I spat.

"Of course he isn't Edward. He's talking about the girl next to him. Look," said Jasper turning me to face her.

She was very pretty. She was slender with creamy skin. Her lower lip was slightly bigger than her top, which made them extra kissable. She had on dark jeans and a dark blue blouse which hugged her figure perfectly and cascaading brown hair to her shoulders. It was intoxicating.

"Whats her name," I askeed stupidly.

"Bella Swan," Jasper answered."She's a transfer from Forks, Washington."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I can read her mind, Edward. Hello stupid I talked to her."

"Well I get dibs." I walked across the dance floor like I was God up to where her and Black were standing.

They looked completly awkward next to each other. This was going to be fun. She looked way uncomfortable and he had a look like _What the hell am I supposed todo?_

"So, you decided to show up to something in your life for once," I said to Jacob.

"Hey Cullen. I see you havent changed a bit. Still a cocky asshole these days," Jacob asked with a slight smirk on his face like he had something to prove.

"Absolutly. Don't want to get to soft. But I see that that rule has no affect on you though."

"I have more priorities than throwing a muddy ball all day."

"Of course. But do any of your priorities include being more polite." I turned twords Bella. "Whos your friend Jacob?"

"This is Bella. Bella this is Edward."

I held my hand out for her to shake. "Hi Bella," I said.

"Hello Edward,"she said shaking my hand. Even her voice was hot.

"So where you from?"

"Forks. My dad got remaried so I'm living with my mom again for a while."

"Uh well if you dont mind Edward, Bella and I were just about to go," interjected Jacob.

"Oh, well then. I guess I'll see you at school Monday Bella," I asked, slightly annoyed at Jacob.

"Um, yeah. See you then. Bye Edward," Bella said and waved to me as she walked away.

I stood there all alone thinking. So Jacob Black had a crush on the new girl? Well that wont last long. Shes way too prretty for me to let slip away.

"Edward get over here," yelled Emmet from the table where flip cup was going on. I slowly walked back twords the guys. There was no chance in hell Jacob Black was going to hit a homer with this Bella girl before me.

I guess this means... Challenge excepted.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Do you guys really think Jacob and Bella will be together? <strong>

**Yeah the chapters are pretty boring right now. Believe me I know. ****I just need a good twilight beta right now to help me out so if anyone is interested contact me! Comment and Review no matter how brutal1**

**Until next week... CAIO, BYE, ADIOS!**

**AND HEARTS:)**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Death by Edward Cullen

_"I love when you look at me because I know for a second I crossed your mind"- Unknown_

BPOV

* * *

><p>"Bella. Bella it's time to wake up. You have your first day of school today sweetheart," Renee cooed trying to wake me up.<p>

"No," I mumbled and rolled to my side acting like a little kid.

"Get up Bella, come on."

"Go away. Give me five minutes."

"Alright. Well breakfast is ready downstairs, so hurry."

I heard mom close the door behind her. The clock on the bed side table read six in the morning. A groan escaped my throat at the thought of being up this early in the morning. I was not feeling good again today and school was not one of my priorities right now.

Yesterday I had woken up with a hangover and a humungous headache, and stayed in bed all day watching bad TV. Grumbling, I slowly and surely got myself out of bed and walked to my private bathroom.

I stripped out of my pj's while the bathroom started to steam up. The water hit my muscles in every right place and started kneading at the tension there. And just like for the past few days now, I thought of Saturday night.

Edward Cullen had plagued my thoughts for three days. It seemed just like yesterday that he had looked me up and down with those amazing green eyes. The same green eyes that did strange things to my body even with the thought of them. He was everything a girl could ever want. He was tall, hot, and resembled something between a god and model. Although the fact that he was a cocky jock and thought his shit didnt stink was a turn off.

While lying in bed yesterday I stalked the hell out of the school's student website The Hook-up. Apparently Edward didn't have a girlfriend but charmed his way to getting with anything that had boobs or had money and was hot. He was the school's quarterback and had a very rich family and two brothers. He was the same age as me, was born in Chicago but moved, his mom is a doctor, and his dad owns a chain of businesses around the country. Pretty soon I was going to go into full on stocker mode on this kid without him even knowing it.

I scrubbed my body clean and stepped out of the shower to brush my teeth. After that, I walked to my closet on the opposite wall. It wasn't fully stocked yet but just had the bare things I had brought from forks. I threw away anything Mike had given me, so now I was left with hardly anything.

I grabbed the first things I saw which happened to be jeans and an old t-shirt. I brushed my hair quickly, grabbed my school bag and headed down stairs.

The air smelled of bacon and eggs. I didn't realize how hungry I was till my stomach gave a loud rumble to the smell.

"Well I didn't think you were ever going to leave that bedroom of yours," Phil said from the stove.

"Yeah well, this isn't my favorite time of day to be up and happy about it," I replied. Phil smiled at my sarcasm.

"Oh sweetie your father is having your car brought over from Forks. It should be here by tomorrow but until then you can use the Altima in the garage," Renee piped in.

"Thanks mom. That would be great." Phil came over with my plate of eggs, no bacon. I hated the greasey taste it left in my mouth.

While eating I took time to examine where everything was in the kitchen for future reference. I knew we needed my special cerial and Phil needed more of his energy bars-I ate the last one yesterday-and The kitchen had a cozy cottage feel to it. The cabinets were white with stainless steel appliances and the floor was a dark wood throughout the house.

I finished my plate of food and took it to the sink to wash out. I looked at the battered watch on my wrist, it read 7:05.

"Got to go. See you guys after school," I called to mom and Phil.

"Wait I need a picture," mom called.

"Can you hurry. I dont want to be late," I complained.

Renne grabbed her camera from the counter and I took a quick shot to make her happy. When she took her shot i made a beeline for the garage before she could ask for anymore. The Altima was at the back of the garage right by Phil's Silverado. I unlocked the car and climbed in.

The Altima was a sleek black with leather interior. I put the key into the ignition and it roared in response. Instead of stomping on the gas like I would have to do with my truck, I had to consciously toe the gas so I didn't crash.

It was a miracle that the car had a GPS because I had no clue where I was going. The roads were much more packed with cars than Forks was, so the traffic is something I was going to have to get used to. Jacksonville was so much brighter and warmer than Forks. It almost reminded me of Arizona except the beaches were alot prettier here. The high school was about a ten minute drive from the house so it wasn't that bad.

I found a parking spot pretty easily. It was right across the street and in walking distance to a little diner on the corner. I got out of the car and headed for the front office. The school was something else I was going to have to get used to. it was about twice the size of Forks's because the population was way higher.

"Bella! Bella! Bella behind you," I heard the familiar husky voice call from behind me.

I turned to see Jacob jogging up behind me. I had met him the first day I got to moms house. I was soaking in the sun on the beach when a football hit me square in the face. Of course Jake threw it as a way to get my attention but now we had begun to be good friends.

"Hey Jake. I was hoping to see you here," I called to him.

"So glad you actually found the place," Jake said grabbing me in a bear hug.

"Haha Jake you're so funny."

"I try. So you heading to the office to get your schedule?"

"Yeah. Walk me?"

"Absolutely."

Jake guided us to a building to our left. The office was really stuffy and claustrophobic feeling. The woman at the desk looked to be about in her sixties and had a pinched looked on her face.

"Name," she demanded.

"Isabella Swan," I replied. "Jake you better head to class, I wouldnt like me to be the reason you're late. Again."

"Relax Bella. You need my assistance. Trust me." He winked at me and laughed as if I amused him somehow.

"Here you go. Now I just need you to sign this and here is a map of the school. Young man, will you show Ms. Swan to her locker and classes," the woman named Dorothy said.

"Sure thing Ms. Dorothy,'' Jake replied.

I handed the sheet back to the lady and took my schedule. My first class was Calculus. What a good way to start off a morning

"That's over in the seventh building over there," Jake pointed to the far right. "I have science over there so I can't walk you. But we have third together so I'll see you then."

"Ok. Bye Jake."

I headed into the direction Jake had pointed out. The class was on the second floor of the building. I opened the door and handed a piece of paper to the teacher.

"Class, this is Isabella Swan. She is transferring from Forks High, so make her feel welcome," Mr. Harris said. "You can take a seat were ever its open."

As I look around the class I swear I about shit myself. There was Edward effin Cullen looking as hot as ever. And of course the only seat open was two away from him in the back. My wobbly legs slowly carried me to the only god for saken seat open. From the corner of my eye I saw a small smile play on Edwards lips.

The class pasted me by in a blur. I had already learned most of the stuff he was reviewing so my thoughts just drifted. It would be my luck that Edward was in this class. I wonder if he likes me or thinks I'm a total freak? These kind of questions had been popping in and out of my mind since the party last Saturday. I can't believe I cared what a stranger, a hot one, thought about me. What the heck was I thinking?

"Bella did you hear me? What is the answer to number three on the board," Mr. Harris asked me.

"Umm... it's...," I tried to look like I knew what was on the board when in truth I had no idea. "It's... false?" I totally just guessed that.

"Correct," Mr. Harris said with a smile.

I breathed a sigh of relief. My cheeks were on fire from everyone starring at me especially Edward, who was laughing at me silently. The bell rang realsing me from this torture room I had just endured. I checked my schedule and map and walked twards the first building.

The rest of the day pasted in a blur. I sat with Jake and a bunch of his football friends for lunch and made friends with some of the girls at the table. Mainly they gossiped and to my total horror talked about Edward Cullen and the girl he supposedly talked to Saturday night. My classes were ok, the teachers were really boring and smelled. Thoughts of Edward continued through my head all day, partly because the universe was trying to punish me and we had four out of seven classes together.

Thankfully though I was free of Edward Cullen seventh period. Before I even looked to check the time the last bell dismissed us. Jake was waiting for me outside the door to walk me to my car so I didnt "hurt myself or got lost" as Jake said at lunch.

"Ready," Jake asked.

"More than you will ever know," I replied.

"Oh, umm... I hate to ask you this but... uh my car got towed earlier for something stupid like parking in a tow zone and I have no ride home. Do you think you could give me a one? Just for today though."

"Of course. After all you you hepled me not to get lost and look like a total ass today." Jake laughed at that. "And you should stay over for dinner. Renee and phil are dying to meet you. They think theres something between us." I joked. It was pretty rediculous, me and Jake were just friends and I hope he knew that too.

"Hey Swan, come here," I recognized that smooth voice anywhere. It was constantly nagging at the back of my brain.I turned and there he was in all his glory.

Edward Cullen was leaning up against a wall accross from the parking lot. I walked over to him with Jacob at my heels like a dog. Suddenly I wished Jake would leave so I could talk to Edward alone.

"Can I help you with somthing," I asked sarcastically. _Act cool Bella... Act cool _I chanted to myself.

"Actually you can smart one. You seemed to have droped your phone at the party last Saturday. I picked it up for you and it's in my car. Do you want it?" he asked with an almost sincere tone.

"Yes. I didnt realize I had droped it."

"Well just follow me then. My car is parked back there. Try to keep up. Oh and dont worry I didnt answer any of those texts from that kid Mike."

Holy crap, I almost forgot about Mike and him blowing up my phone. What did Edward think about me now? God this is embarassing. We walked to his car at the freaking back of the parking lot to get my phone. He was driving a Red Saleen that was too much for this town. But thats just my thinking.

"Here you go," Edward said handing me my phone, then quickyly snatching it away.

"Hey! I kind of need that if you dont mind," I snapped.

"What will you give me if I give you your phone back?"

"What the hell could you possibly need!"

"Well, I kind of need a date for homecoming. Normally I would take on of the cheerleaders, but they're too peppy. So, would you be my date Isabela?"

Jake sucked in a sharp breath. I turned to face him and he had a pissed off, pained expression on his face I hadn't ever seen before and Edwards was just the opposite. He seemed to think this was some kind of funny joke. Those eyes though said differently. He was dead serious. My heart started to beat faster and i prayed they couldn't hear it.

"It's Bella, and no. So can I please have my phone back?"

"No."

"Cullen give her, her fucking phone," Jake snarled. I was shocked to hear Jacob like this. He seemed just like an oversized teady bear. Now I see that I was wrong. To save us all the stares, I snatched my phone from Edward, grabbed Jacob's hand and turned to go to my car. Before I even took a step someone else grabbed my hand. I turned to look and saw that it was Edward. His green eyes penetrated me instantly and I got lost in how they sparkled in the sun.

"Just think about it Bella, ok," he said.

"Ok," I breathed. Still holding Jake's hand, I moved across the parking lot twards the Altima. A thousand thoughts were going through my head at the moment. How it felt when he touched my had and the way he looked at me. I felt a blush creep up my neck at that thought. But one in particular is how he said my name.

It sent shivers down my spine and I loved the way it sounded. Bella... Who knew it could sound so sexy? I guess there's a first time for everything.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? I think it's coming along ok right now, dont you? Sorry for the late update. I have been really busy lately and I didnt have anytime because of school and stuff.<strong>

**I dont really have a planned date for my updates so I will just update when I can, which will be soon!**

**Review and tell me what you think, but till then...**

**Bye, Adios, however else you say good bye, and HEARTS!**


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Desperate times, call for desperate measures.

_"If love is a game, it has to be the hardest game in the world. After all, how can anyone win a game where there are no rules?_  
><em><strong>-<strong>CODY MEYERS_

_(oh and I forgot about this too... _All things that are Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer)

* * *

><p>Why did Bella Swan have to be such a stubborn person? Was it just impossible for her to be like every other obsessed desperate girl and just say yes to me? This is so infuriating. What did it take to get through to this girl.<p>

I had even gone to the extremes and went on her profile on our stupid school website. I never did that, but I had to know more about her. There was something that drove me crazy to know more about her.

The blackberry next to my arm kept taunting me. I even considered calling Bella. This was just getting ridiculous. I might as well have had a sign taped to me that said "whipped".

Eventually I just gave up all together. There had got to be some way to show this Bella person what she is missing. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I have to make her jealous! Duh, how could I have missed that?

I dialed a familiar number from last year and pressed the phone to my ear.

"_Hello_," a voice on the other end said.

"Hey Leah, its Edward Cullen," I replied.

_"Oh….Edward. Well how do I say this nicely. I think you need to hang up. My boyfriend is here. You know the one I had last year... the one with big muscles and threatened to punch the living shit out of you? Yeah well he is listening to this conversation, like right now_." Her voice drifted off.

Shit! I can't believe I had forgotten. I slept with this girl last year, who happened to be dating one of my friends from football. Wow this fucking sucked.

"Oh right. Well then never mind. But hey anytime you get tired of your boyfriend, I'm just a call away." I chuckled and clicked out of the call. Well that plan didn't work out as well as I had hoped. No big deal though. I'm Edward Cullen and there is plenty more where that came from.

I dialed a new number, and got rejected. I tried another, rejected. A third and rejected again. This was just awful. Not the fact that I couldn't get a date for a stupid dance, but that fact that I was losing my touch. What is wrong with the damn women in this town?

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Get your ass down here now," Esme shouted from down stairs. I was a little baffled at why she would scream at me like that. Worst of all though, was that it pissed me off and I didnt do anything!

I stomped down the stairs two at a time. What the heck did I do wrong this time? If anything bad happens this time, I will just blame Emmet. Yeah blaming Emmet should be a good excuse.

"You called for me ma," I asked Esme, too sweetly as she sat on the kitchen counter reading a magazine.

"Yes I did," she replied.

"And..?"

"Does this skirt make my butt look big?" Esme got off the counter and twirled in a three-sixy.

"Your kidding me right? Ma, I have very important buisness to take care of and you ask me if your butt looks good, which its fine, in a skirt?"

"Of course not, but thanks for the answer. No, the reason I called you was because I'm taking you shopping for this homecoming dance. You need new clothes anyways. So hurry and get your things. We leave in about five"

She gave me this look that said _dont arguee with me_. So instead of arguing with her I went back to my room to change into something more appropriate. The only good thing that came out of shopping with Esme, was that she didnt care how much something cost or how I drove down the roads.

We arrived at the local, crappy ass mall it was about ten minutes later. Luckily for us, there was a spot right up front. Walking into the mall the usual stares greeted us Cullens. Esme headed off to the more name brand stores were I was forced to help carry bags and give my opinions on the clothes she tried on. That lasted for about an hour hour before we drove away and headed to the Armani wearhouse across the street, because I hated half the stores in our mall.

The usual assistant, Amanda, greeted us as we walked in.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen. You too Mrs. Cullen. What can I do for you today," Amanda asked.

"I want to see all the best suits you have in stock. I need something fitted and black," I replied.

Amanda excused herself anf went to the back of the store where they kept all our special orders. She came back five minutes later carring six different bags with different suits for me to try on.

I came out in the first one, and walked to the mirror. This one was solid black and too tight. I tried on the second and absolutly hated it. Amanda then gave me a light grey one that was perfect except for the color.

The third suit was the same as the grey, but this time was the traditional black that I had originaly asked for.

"Perfect. We will take it," I said to Amanda. "Now can I see some shirts."

She came back a minute later with her arms full of shirts to go with the suit. I first tried on an orange one that made me look like a pumpkin. Next I put on a light pink, and after that I almost decided to do a stupid white shirt. After about the seventh shirt I chose a light powder blue shirt. It was amazing that this whole time I didnt think about Bella.

Shit! There I go again! The whole ride home now, all I thought about was Bella freaking Swan.

* * *

><p>Last night we won the homecoming game against Gainsville. I was currently getting ready in my spacious bathroom on a Saturday night. I had finally gotten a damn date to the dance, so I wasnt going to look like a loser. She was one of the cheerleaders I hadnt banged yet.<p>

"Edward! Dude you need to hurry. We leave in about five minutes," Emmet yelled from down the hall.

"I will be ready when I'm ready," I yelled back.

Fifteen minutes later I was freshly shaven and ready to leave. I got in the front seat of my fathers Mercedes. He and ma were going out on their weekly date night to catch up on things over the week. The ride to Rachel, my date's, house was actually really short. She was one of those people who had money, but didnt flaunt it in peoples faces. She was also very classy, which I liked for some reason.

I pulled up in her drive way, walked up the path to her front door and rang the door bell. Her mother opened the door and ushered me inside. I shook hands with her father and waited in their fourier to come down the stairs. When she came down, she was dressed in a knee length white dress that criss-crossed in the back. It had gold beading around the criss-crosses to the back and huged her thin frame.

I showed her the corsage I picked up and placed it on her dainty wrist. Her dirty blond hair flowed own her back and complementyed her tanned skin perfectly.

You look beautiful," I said to her.

"Thank you," she replied as a slight blush crept up her neck to her cheeks. Her mom took the normal amount of pictures of us. Outside and inside. At a quarter till eight we pulled out of her drive way and were on our way to the homecoming dance.

"Um Edward, can I ask you something," Rachel asked me front the shot gun seat.

"Sure," I replied trying to be polite.

"Did you ask me to the dance so we would get it on or did you ask me because you honestly like me in some sort of way?"

It took me a moment of thought before I answered with, "I asked you because I think you are really pretty and I honestly like you, Rachel." As I said it I realized it was partly true. She waas pretty and I was going to ask her out last year and before Bella came.

"So I'm not going to be another one of those girls?"

"Of course not." I gave her one of my most charming smiles to go with it.

A few moments later, I parked the car in a spot near the front doors and led Rachel through the double doors that led to the schools gym. It was decorated how every other homecoming would be. Cheap balloons hing throughout the place, twinkling lights glitered everywhere, table were set up with blue table cloths, a photography area was in the corner, and the food was on tables along the gyms wall.

The dj the school hired was playing on of the new Lmfao songs played on radio. As an automatic response I searched the perimeter of the gym for any signs of Bella. None so far.

"Hey, Edward want to dance," Rachel asked from my side. I hadn't realized she grabbed my hand upon our entrance.

"Um sure," I replied unsurly and hoped she didnt detect my uncertainty.

Still holding her hand, I swung her out onto the packed dance floor. The songs had changed from a bass pumping Lmfao to a soft, slow one. We spun in circles around all the other couples. People actually stopped and stared at us. Now the only couples that were occupying the dance floor were me and Rachel, Emmet and his girlfriend Rosalie, and Jasper and some girl with spiky hair I didnt recognize.

The song ended and we left the floor for a break.

"Would you like something to drink," I asked Rachel. She looked a little flustered.

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you," she replied.

I left her talking to Rosalie and the girl named Alice Jasper was dancing with. Luckily for me there wasnt a huge cround around the drink area. I poured her and I both diet cokes since I didnt trust public punch bowls. I walked back to Rachel and gave her, her drink. She thanked me politely and took a sip.

Zoning out of the girls conversation, I did another three-sixty of the place. I noticed that Bella had finally arrived and got kind of happy till I saw who was right next to her. Jacob Black sat next to her looking as awkward as he probably felt. Good. I'm glad he was uncomfortable near her. I guess Jacob and Bella saw me looking in their direction because they both turned away quickly.

Rachel saw me looking at them too because she asked, "Do you want to go over and talk to them? I hear she is new and doesnt reeally know alot of people."

"Sure. Lets go talk to the new girl," I replied maybe a little too condescending.

Grabbing Rachel's hand we walked over to Bella and Jacobs table. I felt reaally anxious for some reaason and had to remind myself not to walk to fast. I even think my hand is sweating. At the same time they both looked up to our approach.

"I was beggining to wonder if you two would ever show," I called two feet from their table. They looked like deer's in headlights. This was going to be a VERY interesting conversation.

"Why wouldn't we Cullen," Jacob remarked snidely.

"Just never peged you as the dancing type, Black. But your friends here looks like she could use a dance." I motioned twords Bella with my eyes.

"Oh no. I do not dance," Bella replied almost too quickly.

"Ah I see," I replied. We just stood there. In an awkward silence. For what seemed forever.

"Hey Eddie, would you mind if I had one dance with Jacob. Of course if Bella doesn't mind either," Rachel asked me then asked Bella.

"I don't care. Just dont forget who your date is," I replied. Bella also nodded in response. Rachel gave my cheek a little kiss, grabbed Black's arm and walked to the dance floor.

That just left me and Bella. As this happened I realized that we were actually alone together for the first time and not counting being in class every other day.

"So... you dont dance do you," I asked Bella.

"Absolutly not. Its like a train wreck waiting to happen. You couldn't pay me enough money to dance out there," she replied. The thought of her actually dancing now did seem pretty rediculous. Wait rediculous is an understatement, freaking hillarious is more like it.

So instead of dancing, the rest of the night it was like a rousing game of twenty questions. Things like Where were you born? How many siblings do you have? Where do you live? How many boyfriends/girlfriends have you had? Have you ever been completely smashed and the next morning not know where you are? Little things like that.

But oddly enough I felt a strange comfornt in knowing this stuff about Bella. Without even really noticing, Jacob and Rachel had returned to our spot while me and Bella were talking.

"Hey Bella, its getting kind of late. Do you need me to take you home so Renee doesn't get mad," Jacob asked Bella.

"I guess so, " Bella replied looking kind of sad she had to leave. I hope she was sad because she had to leave me.

"It was nice talking to you Isabella," I said while waving her and Jacob good-bye.

"It's Bella and it was nice talking to you too Edward." She smiled, turned her back and walked out of the gym to the parking lot with Black.

I turned to Rachel who looked like she had a good time. "So, shall I get you home or can I steal another dance rom you," I asked.

"I'm beat. Plus my mom is going to think I died and call the cops if I dont get home soon," she replied.

We stood and I offered her my arm, which she took, and escorted her from the gym. Once back at the Mercedes, I started to the engine and rolled out onto the roads. While holding the tiny, warm hand in mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sooo sorry about the rediculouly long update. I have been really busy lately between practices and then my internet being down... things are just a mess. You guys probably think I just dropped off the Earth and realized ooops forgot to update! No I havent forgotten and I will try to get better at updating sooner.<strong>

**So what did you think of the chapter? Has Eddie boy really moved on from Bella or is he just hiding his emotions? I guess we will find out soon enough.**

**Review and tell me what you think. Let me know what I'm doing wrong or what I'm doing right? Well until next time my friends...**

**Adios, Caio, what ever else you can think of, and HEARTS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Bonding

_"You were the one who made things different, you were the one who took me in. You were the one thing I could count on, above all, you were my friend."  
>- Tom Petty <em>

All things Stephenie Meyer related belong to her and only her. I take no credit for her hard work!

**Bella POV**

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this to me," I groaned staring at my computer screen.<p>

Its been about two days after my conversation with Edward at homecoming and I sat at my computer playing stalker like everyother day. Edwward's profile on facebook read..._ check out the abs. All football player's need to look like this. _It followed with a picture of his perfectly sculpted six pack abs. I literally sat here for five minutes drooling over how amazing they looked.

I actually considered commenting on the picture till I saw what Rachel wrote, _Look at my guys amazing abs. You girls should be jealous. _She ended it with a heart. Nothing like that to start off the day, turn on the jealousy switch, and raise my blood pressure.

I had to get away from this computer before something else drastic happened. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and made myself a bowl of frosted flakes. Renee and Phil left early this morning to go to universal for their anniversary. So today the house was mine.

The sun was shining high in the sky and it was a perfect beach day. Maybe I would invite that girl Rosalie from my math class or maybe I would call up Jake to see what he was up to. My phone next to me buzzed as a text message showed on the screen. It was Jake. _Call me._

I picked the phone up and pressed his speed dial number. The phone rang twice before he picked it up.

"_Hey beautiful. What are you doing later today," _his husky voice asked.

"Hey sexy. Actually I was going to call you later and see if you wante to come hang for awhile. Its a perfect beach day and I thought we shouldn't waste it," I replied cooly.

"_Sounds awesome! Just give me ten minutes and I'll be right over."_

_"_Ok see you then." The phone line went dead. I finished my bowl of cereal, cleaned it out and put it away. Jake will be here in ten minutes. Holy shit Jake was going to be here in ten fucking minutes!

I rushed to the mirror on the wall around the corner. I looked at myself up and down and almost had a panic attack. I took the stairs two at a time and made a bee line for the bathroom.

I slamed the door behind me, turned on the hot water and stripped in a matter of seconds. I dont think I have ever shampooed and comditioned myself so fast in my life. I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around me as I unfogged the mirror. I grabbed the brush off the counter and ripped it through my tangled mesh of hair. Once that chore was done I quickly brushedd my teeth.

By the time I got in my bedroom, I had about only four to five minutes left. As I searched and searched the scarcely full closet of mine I realized that I had nothing to wear.

Still in my towel I made my ay to my moms bedroom and searched her closet. Thankfully there was a really pretty stripped black and yellow bathsuit that was just my size. I threw it on and went back to my room.

I found a pair of my old faded blue jean shorts and a light blue tank top that I thankfully bought the other day. So I put them on. I went back to the de-fogged bathroom and stared at myself. I know I didnt want my hair down because I always did that and I wasnt sure if I should put any make up on.

After staring for awhile I chose to braid my hair off to the side of my face and put a litle brush of foundation on. I slipped on my black flip flops and put a pair of sun glasses on my head.

I walked back down stairs to wait for Jacob. He should be here any second. For what seemed like forever I started getting twitchy. I grabbed a banana from our fruit bowl and started nibbling on it to occupy myself.

Jake came in the back door to the kitchen that also faced the beach about a minute later. I jumped off my stool and ran and jumped on him giving hime the biggest hug ever. He returned the hug very graciously. He smelled like sea salt and pine.

"Hey Bells," Jake exclaimed setting me back on my feet.

"Hey Jake," I replied. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes. His brown eyes staring into mine. I have to admit that I felt some sort of attraction to him. He was tall, tan, incredibly hot, and not to mention really sweet.

"So what should we do today," I asked.

"Well... I was thinking that we could go down to the beach and maybe catch a movie later. Sound good," he asked.

"Yeah good for me."

"Well then on that note... race you to the beach." And then he was gone. Before I could even blink that boy was almost half way down to the beach.

I took off right behind him while saying a prayer to God that I didn't fall on my ass or get injured running after this kid. I stopped once I got down to the beach and scanned left and right for him. Huh, where could he have gone to?

All of a sudden huge arms wrapped around my torso. I screamed and giggled like the high school school that I am.

"Oh my God! Jake put me down," I giggle/screamed. He set me on my feet and I turned and punched him in his chest.

"That was not funny Jacob Black!"

"I thought it was pretty funny."

"I'm sure you did. Now can we please go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him down to where the sand and water met.

The water lickes at our toes sending slight tingles up mine. I turned and walked a few feet back up and took off my shorts and tank. Jacob followed and took off his shirt.

We ran into the water and dived under a wave coming our way. We came up gasping for air smiling at each other like a bunch of idiots. We splahed each other giggling and laughing causing a bunch of the old people on the beach to give us ditry looks. I felt like I was five again just having the time of my life. It felt good to just play around.

Several times Jacob picked me up and slammed me in the water and several times I tried to get back at him. I sadly and miserably failed. After three hours of water play, we sat our happy asses in the sand. Jake grabbed on of the spare towels and wrapped it around me since my body was shaking really bad.

"Damn Bella, are you really that cold," Jake asked me.

"I'm not _that _cold. But thanks," I replied. Jake kept his arm around me. Probably to make sure that I wasn't freezing. He was always looking out for me.

The sun had begun to set in the west. It was so gorgeous I could help but sigh at its beauty. There were stripes of pink and orange and I looked just like a big orange ball sinking in the water. I leaned into Jacob's side, cuddling for warmth and because it felt really nice to be with someone. You hardly ever got moments like these living all the way up in Forks.

"Bella, can.. can I ask you something. Something important," Jake hesitantly spoke.

I turned and look him straight in the eye. He looked like he was thinking about something troubling and it made me curious to know what it was. "Jacob Black. You know you can tell me _anything._"

He waited a few seconds. Like what he was thinking waas very troubling. Oh my god this was just insane. I had to know what was going in on his head! "Bella.. from the first time I saw you I thought you were extremly pretty. No dont interupt me" I had opened my mouth to almost protest but he put his fingers to my lips. "As I was saying.. I think you're an amazing person Bella. I love how you blush when your put on the spot or the way you look at me when wwe haven't seen each other in so long. I like you alot Bella and if you could say something right now I would gladly appreciate it."

I stared dumbfounded at him. Jake is practically my best friend. He was the first person I met when I got here and we have been like glued to each other since then. How did I feel about Jacob? Did I actually like my best friend? "I like you alot too Jake." I surprised myself when I said this.

He started grinning from ear to ear when I said this. That made me feel good when he smiled like that. "Well... can I kiss you then," he asked me. I nodded 'yes' like a dumb idiot.

Jake slowly tilted his head twords mine and I did the same. His eyes started to close and I found that mine were starting to flutter shut too. I seemed like forever before our lips meet. When they did I really didnt expect what happened next.

* * *

><p><strong>JacobPOV<strong>

Mine and Bella's lips finally met. At first it was just a light soft kiss. But it turned into a more forcefull mesh. Our lips molded into each other like they were born to. I cant believe I was finally kissing her!

The kiss intensified even further. I brought my hand to the back or her neck so I could get even closer to her. Her hands wrapped and wove themselves into my hair.

Further and further we continued to kiss and closer and closer we tried to get. Our lips light parted only slightly though. We broke off very quickly just to catch our breather and then our lips were back on each other. This time way harder than before. Again our lips started to part in anticipation of what might happen and I knew what we both wanted.

Slowly and carefully I slid my tongue into Bella's mouth to see what she would do. Instead of pulling away like I thought she might, she slid her tongue into my mouth just as cautiously as I was. Our tongues collided and all the careful bullshit stopped there.

Everything from there erupted. Our tongues had a mind of their own. Our heads move at exactly the same time. We always stayed in sync. Slowly my back hit the sand and Bella stayed on top of me. Still I wanted to be even more close to her. This just wasn't enough for me.

I basically explored every contour of Bella while soaking up how she tasted. Just like cinnimon and peppermint. It's an odd combo but it worked for her. She even surprised me with the way she kissed me. Her lips stayed soft even when our lips were so crushed they hurt.

Every now and then we would break apart for air but other than that we were glue on each others lips. I dont think I could ever stop kissing this woman. But sadly the kiss started to slow. Our tounges slowed down and Bella's weighted eased off my chest as we graduaally began to sit up.

I placed a soft kiss on her lips once... twice... and a third time just because I felt like it.

"Wow...," I breathed. Bella just looked at me with those giant brown eyes. She looked like a dear in head lights. Kind of like she was shocked that this happened. Right here. Just now.

Did I do something wrong? Did she not feel the same way? Was I a bad kisser? What the hell just happened?

We just sat and looked at each other, grinnig from ear to ear. Mine resembled the kind when a little kid sees a lolly pop he wants for the sizee of his head and Bells well... she... uhh... what did he smile seem like. She had traces of confusion in her eyes and her smile seemed sort of plastered on her face like she was being forced too.

I grabbed her hand at a loss for words. We stayed in this silence for sometime. Me holder her hand while she watches me and me at a loss of what to say to her. Good God what am I supposed to say! Finally I think of something.

"Thank you Bells. That was amazing." Wish I had never said it. I gave her a small smile to make her see that I had actually ment those words though.

"Welcome Jake." That was all she could say! What the FUCK!

"Sooo what should we do now? You still wanna go see that movie we mentioned earlier?"

"Sure. I would actually really like that."

Still holding her fragile hand, I helped her to her feet and we grabbed our things we brought with us. The walk to her house to longer than I thought it would have. But eventually we made it. She excused hersself to the shower and left me in the kitchen all alone. Wow did I feel like an idiot right now.

I grabbed me bag off her kitchen floor and made my way to the guest bathroom. I turned the wateer almost all the way up, undressed, and stepped under the hot water. The water hit my back muscle and it felt like heaven.

For some reason just standing there under the shower head, things came into a new perspective. Maybe Bella did feel for me but was to shy to let me see. That may be the reason for her acting the way she is. And then it hit me like a bag of potatoes.

She must be holding back because she's afraid I'll hurt her the way her douche bag of an ex did to her! Oh my God this makes much more sense!

My mood after that instantaneously changed after that. I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I pulled my bag on the counter and took out my hair gel, Axe, deoderant, clean boxeers and the spare clothes I thankfully brought.

First I styled my hair. Just the usualy spiked dew that made me look good if I say so myself. Then the boxers and clothes came on. Axe was sprayed and deoderant was put on and in no time at all I was looking frsh to death.

At a quarter till seven I knocked on Bellas door. "Hey Bells, you almost ready?"

"Yeah just give me two more minutes. I'm almost done," she called back. On the plus side, she sounded like she was in a much better mood.

So five minutes later she came dowwn into thhe kitchen dressed in dark jeans, a light blue scoop neck sweater and black boots. I could feel my body getting happy in an area and was _very_ thankfull I chose jeans for tonight.

"Ready to go," I asked. She nodded and led the way outside to my car. Being the gentleman I was I opened thee door for her than hurried my ass over to the drivers seat and started the car. It rumbled to life and we were on our way.

After ten minutes of driving we arrived at the theatre. We climed out and made our way up to the ticket booth. I paid for two tickets to see Footloose. I also got us a popcorn to split and two cokes. She held my hand the entire time. We found our seats and the lights dimmed signaling for the movies to start.

* * *

><p><strong>BellaPOV<strong>

All through the beggining of the movie I kept thinking of me and Jakes kiss. It wasn't anything special. At _all_. I had expected this wow factor but it never came.

Maybe it was just me or maybe I'm just confused. But still the kiss felt like I kissed an unexisting brother or on of my other guy friends from back in Forks. I also thought of Mike when we kissed. It brought up some terrible memories. Jake kissed almost exactly like him and I could not take that. Plus I think Jacob had a drooling problem.

The movie played on and on. I wasn't really even paying attention to it. No the thing I was mostly paying attention to way Jake's arm. At first we started holding hands because one I was cold and two I didn't want him to feel bad. But about a third of the way into the movie Jacob pulled that corny fake-stretching-yawning-putting-my-arm-on-your-shoulder- stunt.

Since then, it has slowly started to make its way down. I felt his hand slowly reach down to wear my right breast was. I kept watching him from the corner of my eye wanting to see if he really thought I was that dumb. Apparently he did because he grabbed the thing full force. I gasped slighly. He must have taken that as a sexual gasp because he grabbed harder.

He slowly started kneading around my nipple but also moving it in slight circle. I picked his hand up and moved it off my shoulder turning to face him in the face. He looked at me and grinned leaning in to kiss me.

I leaned in too. And then _SLAP!_ I smacked him with all my power. Right in his damn face. That damn PERVE!

"What the hell do you think your doing Jacob," I almost screamed but kept my voice down for people actually watching the movie.

"I... Bella.. I...," he looked like he was lost and didn't know what to do. Cat got his tongue.

"Don't you dare ever do that to me again do you understand me? I feel very violated now Jacob fucking Black! Don't call or text me till I feel like talking to your big ugly face again! Do you hear me! You better because I am not kidding."

With that note I grabbed my things and stormed out of thee theatre. I didn't hear Jacob behind me so that was a plus. Then I staarted thinking... how am I getting home?

As I thought this I smacked into someone with the body of a brick wall. It was Edward Cullen. Didn't my night just get fucking better.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys! What did you guys think? Jacob is a big ass perve right? I think so. I'm proud of Bella for sticking up for herself though. Yes I know it may be pretty slow for some people but hey I'm working on it. If I say so myself I think its coming along though. I'm really sorry for the long updates by the way. I just can't help it!<strong>

**Plus nobody is reviewing for me so I have absolutly no clue what to write! If y'all could say something whether its good or bad much would be appreciated!**

**Until next time Good-bye, Adios, Caio and HEATS!**

**Sparkles out!**


	6. Chapter 6

6.

**Beyond you and me**

_"Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for awhile and leave footprints on our hearts. And we are never, ever the same..." -Unknown_

~Author's Note~

So I decided that I was going to continue this chapter off of the previous one. When Bella rams into Edward. I figured it would be the best way to start off this chapter and reveal some things about Edward and Bella both.

And a BIG thank you to all the people who reviewed my last chapter and to all the people who have followed me! You guys are awesome and give me the ideas to keep things going!

P.S- And yes I know that my update times are all effed up but NOT MY FAULT! I moved and just now got my internet back so things should start getting better. Just PLEASE be patient with me!

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

A small body rammed into the side of me. _What the fuck?_

I looked around to see who was the culprit and to my surprise no one was standing around me. No, she was laying on the ground in a feetle position. Isabella Swan.

She was breathing heavy and moaned something out that sounded like an Ow. I wasn't entirely sure.

"Umm... Bella. Is everything ok," I asked her gently. God knows she would probably blow up at me if I said something too rash.

"No! Nothing is ok! People fucking suck," She half whispered half shouted.

"Well here, let me help you up." I offered her my hand and she accpted it. She put most of her weight into that hand while trying to steady the rest of her body. She must have hit me pretty damn hard. Too bad I didn't feel a thing.

"I'm sorry for that Edward. I didn't mean to hit you like that. I was just so mad." Her lip turned out in a little pout as she looked at me to see if I was mad.

"No harm no foul." I gave her a slight grin. "May I ask what caused you to be that upset or is it none of my business?"

She huffed out a breath and looked at me. God how those big brown doe eyes. She was quite adorable when she looked at me like that. "No it's ok. I just got really pissed off at Jac-"

"Bella! Bella! Wait!," a voice called from down the way. I stared at her with a puzzled expression. _Should I even ask?_ She shook her head and intertwined our hands together. Well this was new.

"Actually Edward, I was hoping you can give me a ride home. At least_ you_ know how to be a _gentleman!_" she practically yelled down the way.

She turned on her heel, with me in tow, and stormed to the front of the theatre. _What the hell was going on here? Am I being punked?_

"Bella. Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on here?"

"Edward can you please just take me home or anywhere but here. I promise I will explain it on the way. I just don't want to be anywhere near _him_ right now."

We kept walking to the parking lot with the exception of me leading the way since she had no idea where my car was parked. This had to be the most confusing situation of my life. One minute I'm going to see a movie the next I am being pulled to my car by Bella Swan. Speaking of which, our hands were still intertwined together.

I could feel my stomach twist in knots and my hand get hot all in one second. I stole a quick glance at her. Tears were brimming in her eyes but she wasn't crying just yet.

We finally made it to my car which inconvenintly for her was in the back of the parking lot, but convenient for me because I could hold her hand longer. I unlocked the car and unwillingly let go of her hand. The leather interior of the car dented as I climbed in to the driver's side. Bella was already buckled up and ready to go.

I followed her gaze out the back window. She was silently mumbling something to herself as a figure came running toward my car. I started the engine as fast I could and revved the engine to signal I was about the crush the moron.

"Edward can we please go now," Bella whispered to me.

So I complied. I punched the car out of the parking spot I just occupied and sped out of there. Bella heaved a sigh of relief.

"So. Am I allowed to know what happened now," I urged her. Tears filled up back in her eyes. She blinked them back quickly though.

I didn't want to push her. She looked on edge as it was. Once she steadied her breathing she looked towards me.

"Jacob. Jacob fucking Black is what happened."

I couldn't help myself and smiled slighly. _Yes!_ Oh that damn idiot just drove her into my arms. I wonder what the hell he did now.

"It's not funny," She continued. "He is the biggest, ugliest, dirtiest, perviest person.. thing... _it_ on the damn planet! I feel so damn violated right now I can't even see straight. I thought he was supposed to be my friend but _nooo_ he has to go and think he is all tough and macho and turn into a complete mother fucking_ douche bag!"_

She cut off catching her breath. Man, I had never seen her this angry before. I didn't know whether I was scared of her right now or turned on by her. Hell! I didn't even know if I should say something to her.

So instead I remained silent with my eyes on the road. I slowed my speed to about 90 mph so I could have more time with her.

"Have you ever thought you knew somebody and then they just turn on you in an instant? People like that just make me so... so.. mad! How do they think they could do that? Treat people like that I mean," she asked. I stole a glance at her. She looked so sad it kind of broke me.

Sure I barely knew her but _damn._ She made me want to take back everything bad I had ever done.

"No. I haven't met anyone like that. No girls particularly. But with Jacob... I figured it was going to happen sooner or later no offense. He is a big ass pig and doesn't give a damn about how he treats women," I replied.

"Then why didn't any one warn me about him?"

"I tried too. But he followed you like a damn puppy I could hardly say anything around you. But that is just how Jacob works."

"Why is it that I get screwed by men? _Why?_ I just don't get it."

"What do you mean, Bells?"

"Shall I just start from the beginning? It's a pretty long story."

"Why not. We have all night long if you'd like." I turned and gave her my best smile. She shyly blushed.

God she was so cute. And God did I just say that?

"Ok," she began. "It all started when I first moved to Forks. I was fifteen at the time and was scared out of my pants at the fact of having to restart school as being the 'new kid'. My life was basically average and happy.

"Mom was engaged and so... so happy. Happier than I had seen her in awhile actually. Phil is great and stuff but he just didn't click right with me. But don't get me wrong, I like Phil now and am really glad that he makes mom happy.

"So any ways... after mom and Phil got married I thought it would be a good idea if I let them have their time together. So I packed my bags and went to live with my dad in Forks. It was quite hard on me and mom since we have never really been apart from each other's sides. There were plenty of tears that day at the airport."

Bella paused for a second trying to stifle her tears. She hadn't started with the full on cry mode... thank god. Another minute passed by and she took a deep breath.

"After my plane landed I immediately wanted to go back. Charlie had to be the most awkward person when he picked me up. Not so much the home coming I was looking for. It rained the first week I got there. I mean it, Edward.. not even one speck of yellow light. School started pretty soon after that.

"Just as I had suspected, everyone was infatuated with 'the new kid' from Arizona. I can't even tell you how many people came up to me and asked either why I was so pale even though I lived in the sunniest place ever, or why I moved to Forks, or what my name was and all the annoying, gay ass questions they could possibly think of. I made plenty of friends in the process though. I had Jessica, Angela, Ben, Tyler, some bitch named Lauren and of course... Mike.

"Every one of them were all genuine and cool with me. So I thought, but that's later. Of course I had the guys hit on me once in a while, but they soon stopped that. Freshman and sophomore year blew by and I was growing to really like Forks. Charlie had loosened up and I found the best friends I had ever had at school. Everything seemed picture perfect, except no boyfriend.

"That's were Mike comes in. Over the summer before junior year Mike and I had started going out on friendly little dates that soon turned into more romantic and couple-ie dates. So once junior year started it wasn't a secret that we were an iteam. People talked of course, catty little bitches, but I honestly didn't care.

"I loved the fact that someone as genuine as Mike had picked an ordinary, not so hot girl like me. That he actually saw something in me besides a pretty face or big boobs."

She stopped. She seemed to think something over in her mind because she started biting her bottom lip. I looked briefly over at her wondering how on earth someone can hold that many emotions in at once. How was it humanly possible?

Bella sighed and continued. "We dated a long time, Mike and I. Always going out, always enjoying each other's company. He always had a way of making me laugh even in the toughest moments. But no matter how much we were together or how much of a couple we were, Jessica still wanted to find a way to weasel herself in.

"She is the most ruthless person on this planet. I guess I overlooked her actions because I was scared that if I truly believed she wanted to steel everything I had worked for that I would lose my best friend or lose in general. I know it's stupid to think that but… it's how I truly felt."

"she sounds like a real piece of work. Like she had to have it all and would stop at no cost," I interjected. But as soon as the words were out of my mouth I realized that that is exactly how I was. I always had to have the girl and I always had to get what I want. Am I really that bad? That it took this stranger pouring her heart out to me to finally realize who I am?

"Yes. That is exactly how she is," she continued. "For months on end she would sit next to him in lunch or make beach plans or flirt with him.._ in my face._ It's like she wanted me to feel jealous or threatened or whatever the hell was going on in her mind. Yet once gain I overlooked it.

"So now we have come to the end of my tragedy. It was my going away party. Everything was so happy-go-lucky feeling. Everyone in the whole town showed up. All the sheriffs, diner owners, and all my 'friends' came to see me off.

"I was with Mike in the beginning, and then he started getting distant and getting these texts like every five minutes. Soon he just disappeared on me. I walked around looking for him for what seemed like an eternity. I called and texted acting like a complete psycho, stalker, crazy girlfriend.

"I think it was my second circuit around the edge of the part that I finally found him. He was behind the bushes making noises and at first I thought 'what the hell is he doing? Wrestling a tiger?' that's when I heard the giggles. I took a step forward to see what the hell was going on and… and…"

Bella stopped gasping for some air. Her tears started coming fast and hard. I don't think I have ever seen someone so vulnerable before. Most people hold it in, but Bella just let it all out.

She slowly chocked out, " … and he w-was with J-Jessica of all p-people… f-f-fucking in the b-bushes in f-front of my own h-home! How s-shallow is that! Then he w-wants to go on about how it w-wasn't how it seemed or whatever."

She took a few deep breaths drawing her confidence up. This time she had an edge of defiance and hardness to her tone.

"That was the final straw for me. I walked away from him got my stuff and the next day I left. Of course he left messages saying he was sorry and shit like that but I was done with the bullshit and games. I think moving here is the smartest thing right now. Aside from going back there to punch jackass two in the face. So.. how was your day?"

At her last bit of sarcasm I couldn't help but bust out in laughter. I could swear that this woman was bipolar or something.

"Wow Bella, you really are full of surprises aren't you?"

"Glad I could be of entertainment Mr. Cullen. So can you tell me now where we are going?"

Beggary. It gets you everywhere. Except if you are as stubborn as me and unwilling to let slip anything.

"You'll see," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

I felt like such a baby. I absolutely cannot believe I just cried my eyes out in front of Edward Cullen. Edward freaking Cullen of all people. The embarrassment just kept coursing through my body to no end. No doubt making my cheeks blush even worse than ever.

What was even worse is that I cursed so much in front of him. So unclassy, Bella. I have absolutely no idea what came over me.

But I was ever grateful for his listening ears and glad I could let someone know about all my pain and suffering.

Edward took a hard right and soon we were traveling down a long and winding dirt path to who knows where.

Everything was silent, except the radio playing a new One Direction song. I would see Edward occasionally giving me looks from the corner of his eye studying me like I was about to burst into tears again.

Finally we arrived at our destination. As soon as I opened my door the sound of waves crashing onto a shore line flooded my ears.

"The beach," I asked with just a hint of skepticism in my voice.

"Yes. I figured we would need a calm, quiet area to relax in," he replied.

The last part almost sounded like a question. I turned my gaze towards him and immediately I was hit with those golden honey eyes. He seemed to be studying me. Like I was a puzzle he could not figure out to save his life.

"Errr….. shall we go then," I asked. _Anything to avoid his gaze_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah" he replied.

Shoving my hands in my back pockets, I followed Edward down to where the sand and water met. The whooshing of the waves going back and forth was, indeed, calming. Within minutes my rage and embarrassment seemed to evaporate.

Edward and I walked for awhile down the long stretch of sand in silence. But it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a comforting silence. Edward reached over and took one of my hands from my pockets and laced them with his.

I looked up to see him smiling at me. I smiled back. He turned us around and we started back to where the car was. The whole time he held my hand, I had butterfly's in my stomach. The ending to this night couldn't get much better.

Somehow it did though. Edward dropped me off at my house and the whole ride he kept our fingers laced together. He walked me up to the door and unlaced our fingers as he said good night. I immediately missed the warmth of his hand. As he was heading back to his car he suddenly turned around and came back to me.

I starred in confusion, and then his lips were on mine. Smooth and gentle, he kissed me with such... longing. He kissed me quick.

"I have been dying to do that all night," he told me.

I blushed like an idiot at that.

"Well I'm glad you did," I told him.

He kissed me quick again and then he was off. I waved him good-bye and went to sleep that night with his kiss still on my lips.


End file.
